What If?
by leenadavinci
Summary: It is a story about the love they feel. Just read dont mind the summary. Later chapters might contain m content, I haven't written them all yet so you gotta read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora POV:**

I visited him every day in the hospital never giving up hope that he would make it. His hand was so cold and his face looked as pale as a vampire. The hospital doctors told us, that he wouldn't make it, but I never believed it in my heart. That would never happen I told myself, cause I haven't told him how I feel about him yet, I will, I promise you Leon.

I have loved you every day since the day I found out the promise you made to your sister, about how you would do anything to see her dream become reality no matter how much you didn't believe in it yet. I loved you even though they called you the 'God of Death', I loved you even more because of it, 'cause I knew that the real you was ashamed of what you did, and plan on making it up to every single person you made cry.

Every day since that day I have stood by you, making sure that I added the love that your sister would give to you, but no matter how much I tried you never gave into the warm embrace I was willing to give you. You are as cold as the day that I first met you, but in this instance you are cold from death, the God of Death is being taken down by death, how ironic.

But I promise that I will save you, if you die I cannot go on living in this miserable world, you, you Leon, gave me hope. You gave me the hope that I could see you day after day, that I would see you on the trapeze, that I could see you doing the everyday routine, which I could see you preforming with me. But now, I don't know how I'll be able to see you, touch you, how am I supposed to tell people that I am still in love with a dead man, I still am, and always will be in love with you Leon.

Please don't give up, don't die on me. I don't want you to go, I know that your sister is there and she is telling you to stay, stay with me.

I love you, so please don't die.

Please!

**Regular POV:**

Sora was currently sitting at the edge of Leon's bedside, her hands that were once holding his were now holding her head, with them over her eyes, silently crying, being muffled by her hands and her sleeves.

She had been sitting there ever since they had brought him in 2 weeks ago. He has been still as ever.

The first days he was here, he would drift in and out of consciousness, but now he was mentally and physically stone, no thought what so ever. It was like he was stuck in a never-ending coma.

The first few days were crucial to see how he was and if he was going to get better, but bit-by-bit his cells were breaking down and his organs were failing, still Sora never gave up hope.

She sat in that chair, 10 out of the 14 days since she's been here, never wanting to leave his side, the other 4 days she spent on the floor, trying to get a decent sleep. Only she didn't get any sleep, because: 'What if he wakes up? What then, will I get to see him?' thoughts were running through her head.

This was day 15 another Sunday like all the rest, the 2nd Sunday since he got here, and hasn't woken up.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ (x3)

There is a rumbling sound in the machine, and Sora looks up, crying even more than before and gasps at what she sees before her eyes.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular POV:**

The beeping was heard over Sora's crying, and she looked up and gasped, one of the machines that held Leon was blinking, the color she never seen blink on the machine before, before she could react to what was going on, a couple of doctors in white jackets and nurses in their blue uniforms came rushing in, they shouted out things to each other and Sora felt like she was helpless. A nurse ran up to her and told her to leave, but the only thing Sora could do was stand in the corner of the room and watch, no matter how many people told her to go, she wouldn't leave his side.

Not even for a second she thought to herself.

_Time skip: 30 mins._

Leon was now stable and breathing, and his mind activity was off the charts, he seemed to be getting better of the looks of his brain waves, but his body was getting colder and colder. The only thing that doctors could think of was an organ donor. What organs they needed were the liver and a kidney, currently Leon had one, he had always been born with just one, and it looks like he needs another one.

The doctors had been trying to figure out how to get the kidney transplant.

Just as if some magical being was controlling her, Sora raised her hand high in the air, her bangs hiding her eyes, looking at the floor she said, "I volunteer my kidneys."

The room was silent and everyone looked at each other, the doctors said that they had to do some tests to see if she was a match, but they said that if that is what she really wants to do, then they would see what they could do.

_Time skip, after the procedure to see if Sora was a match._

"Congratulation's Sora, you are a perfect match. Now if you really want to go thought with this we won't stop you, but you have to know the risks of this procedure." As the doctors told her the risks, and how death might happen if she does this, all she said was. "I know what I am getting into and I wish to only make him better." She had a small smile on her face when she thought of something, "When I get out of surgery, can my bed be next to Leon's?" The doctors realized before and knew all too well, how the magenta haired girl thought of the silver haired young man, and smiled at her, young love, "Yes if that is your wish."

_ After her surgery and the transplant._

Sora was lying down asleep in her hospital bed, next to Leon's. If only he could wake up, she thought. She turned her face in his direction. Looking longingly into his eyes. I will save you Leon.

He shifting in his sleep, he moved, she saw him move, then she said the first thing after being out of surgery, "I love you, Leon."

This time when he moved she didn't imagine it, it was if he was trying to get closer to the sound of her voice.

"So-"

"ra."


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular POV:**

Sora heard her name being called and saw him looking at her with his big deep purple shade of eyes, and he had an expression of serene, but also of confusion.

She laughed at him and explained the situation. Even though she was smiling, her eyes were filled with tears, tears as big as the amount of rain that fell from the sky.

Their beds were close enough for her to touch him and vice versa, so he leaned over and wiped the tears falling from her eyes so that no more shall fall. She blushed from the amount of contact, but leaned her face against his hand, even though that surprised him a bit, he leaned over and he whispered into her ears, "I love you too. Sora Naegino."

If she was red before, when he touched her face, this made it over the top, her face was beet red, and the white around the room helped none at all. Her hair and her face were the same shade, and her red tinged cheeks were also warm to the touch.

Leon took her chin to look at him and she saw the mysterious emotion he held behind his eyes lying in wait. As he brought her face closer to his, she figured where this was going and relaxed, their lips made contact, and stars were everywhere. Being on stage and in his arms is nothing compared to the soft exchanges of brushed lips. The need for air was causing them to break apart. They turned their faces down breaking the kiss and panted. This must have lasted for a while, until they looked up and locked eyes, as if that said everything. How long she waited for this to happen, for him to feel the same way, and look at her in a different set of eyes. The way they were now, there was no going back to the way their lives once were.

"Leon," She said raising her hand and planting it on his cheek.

"I wanted to tell you that I've loved you all these years, but never really got the nerve to say anything," After a moment of him not actually saying anything, she started rambling, "Initially I thought that you had your heart set on another lovely woman. I—" Right as she was beginning her next line of words, the railings that were blocking her from Leon, shot down, and Leon squashed her against his side, pulling her into an embrace, holding her close with his arms, protectively, around her small figure.

"I would never let you go Sora, I would never let anyone take you from me." She mumbled into her hair.

She let out a small sigh at his word, "And I would not let you slip from my fingers in a million years."

Yawning, both of them fell into a deep sleep, getting the best rest, they have gotten in a while, in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you like it!<p>

By the way keep on reading to find out how they wake up. Will they get seen? By who?

Find out in Chapter 4!

(Currently in progress!)


	4. Chapter 4

It was when the morning glow of light that filled the room, through the curtains, when Sora awoke. She was a bit confused at her awakening in a place unknown, in a bed not her own, and with a very large pillow whose breathing was steady and a warm- wait. Pillows don't have a heartbeats, or take breaths . . . . She lifted her face a tiny bit to see Leon's face right above hers. She squeaked surprised at the proximity of their bodies. Suppressing the scream she was about to let out, she took in the predicament a bit clearly. By the position they're in she suggests the idea of her head being under his chin lying on his upper chest in his collarbone. Her body was being spooned by him, but since being hindered by hospital machinery, and IV's he only managed to slightly spoon her and slightly hug her to the point where he was satisfied. Their hands were touching, more like they were holding hands, his big strong hands that often held her during the shows they were in together, in her tiny, but still worn out dainty hands, that ever so slightly you could see the small scars on the out and inside of them. All scars and scratches on her came from the training and working on the show. Currently his expression was calm and relaxed, but with a small current of air coming from her breathing onto his face caused a slight wind in his face. His bangs were currently in his eyes, and down his nose, which seemed to be wiggling from the very tickly white currents of hair draped over his face.

Sora could feel the air in his lungs begin to shift, and realizes that the hair on his nose is going to wake him up and possibly ruin this moment of them all-alone altogether. The only thing that she thinks of is brushing the strands away, but the feel of his hair gets her entranced and starts running her hair through the strands that make up his head. Making up her mind she starts to pet him, not trying to wake him up. In the process of her massaging his head she hears low murmurs of voice come from his lips, she looks down still keeping her hand in pace and listens, two seconds later she hears, "Sora . . . ." She thought that she was dreaming until a couple seconds later she sees purple orbs, he's awake and clearly enjoying the shock written over her features. Through her rambling of why she was so intently staring at his face while he slept, like a stalker, and why her hand was mindlessly going through his long gorgeous locks of hair, he merely kissed her hard on the mouth and that seemed to silence her.

The two ended their kiss rather abruptly when a harsh knocking sounded the door and multiple voices were heard.

"I cant stand it any longer will someone just unlock this god damn door? Do I have to go and get my razor skates?" Person 1, who was thought to be May, said through the door.

"Shh, they might be sleeping. Geez you really do know when to rudely awake a person." Said person 2 with a high squeak at the end of the sentence, probably Rosetta or Marion.

"Jonathan has sensitive ears, maybe he can listen through the door to see if they are awake or not!" Definitely Marion.

There was a sophisticated voice sounding; "Well in either case there is nothing we can do about it if we just stand fighting out here." Followed by an uh-huh. Probably Miss Layla and Yuri.

As if there was a group of people and there were others standing at the back, someone in a low tone stated, "I think that it would be wise to find someone around here that works here first, then find the two." The deep voice and the way it seemed to cause the others to stop talking was probably Kalos. Then there was an eep and oof and there was a crashing noise, "I seemed to slip in the elevator press the wrong button, arrive at the basement, and then have to ride all the way back up to here at level . . . . 64. My bad judgment and luck is why Kalos and I should be glued literally together, that way I wont get lost and my conscience will be him." There was a very low Oh bother.

"Miss Sarah, if they weren't already awake before, I think that you've just woken them now." A boy mid 16's said, maybe Ken.

Before Leon and Sora could even think straight, and move apart the door whisked open and in flew all the others from outside the small hospital room. Gasps could be heard, but the one sound that was confusing was high pitch laughing coming from a Chinese young woman in the back of the room near the mirror doors.

"Hey how are they funny and not I?" A pouting Anna said from the doorway.

"Cause it's just too hilarious! 'The stoic-cold man with the hyper-ditzy girl.' It's just too funny!" She said with short burst of laughter between sentences. A couple seconds later she was wiping her tears from her eyes and let out a sigh, "Sorry, I just thought you two are complete opposites, don't get me wrong, you do make a good pair though," She looked at the couple as if deciding something to say and said, "Now would someone tell me what happened?"

Sora looked at Leon, who just stared back at her. She sighed and shrugged relaying the whole story to them, on how she gave him the transplant and about how she did what she did because she couldn't just sit there and watch him die.

It was a lot to take in and by what the way Leon was looking at her it seemed that he hadn't known most of what she said.

The next thing that happened is what surprised her the most.


End file.
